Cooking Pot
The Cooking Pot can be found on Mystery Island here. It is run by Jhuidah the Island Faerie who uses the cooking pot to try and please the Great Pango Pango. Jhuidah says you should "Choose wisely what you would like to give to the Great Pango Pango then close your eyes. Wish for something very, very special and then stir the pot three times in a clockwise direction. When the liquid settles, Pango Pango will give you a great reward.". You will need to use either 2 or 3 different foods, and try your luck. Recipes known are listed below. There are some items that are known to come from the Cooking Pot, however no-one knows how. Good luck trying to work it out! If you want a major challenge try the Culinary Concoctions here. There are currently no known recipes, and is thought to be part of the elusive Chef Bonju Avatar. Items There are a couple of items linked to the Cooking Pot *Cooking Pot (TCG *Jhuidah Cooking Pot *Nibbled Cooking Pot Stamp *Pocket Cooking Pot Recipes Make sure you use the EXACT item name. For example if the recipe calls for "Cherries" you CANNOT use "Sand Cherries", or "Jelly Cherries". Unknown Recipes Bunwich = ??? Cheesato = ??? Co-Melon = ??? Fabulous Chocolate Cookies = ??? Frump Soup = ??? Savoury Cubes = ??? Secret Dressing = ??? Negg Salad = ??? Negg Sundae = ??? Foul Smelling Swamp = ??? Battle Dome Item Recipes Bubble Blaster = Bubble Blower + Basic Dryer Everlasting Crystal Ball = Jhudoras Crystal Ball + Everlasting Apple Faerie Slingshot = Little Timmys Slingshot + Faerie Acorns Noxious Carrot Blade = Carrotblade + Hubrids Noxious Blade Corn Sword = Sword of Domar + Corn on the cob Toy Recipes Cuddly Yoyo = Pink Spinning Top + Neonip Critter Edible Plushie = Ghost Marshmallows + Gremble Flaming Wuzzle Toy = Flaming Torch + Purple Fuzzle Gumglobe = Gumball Machine + Snowglobe Kau Springy Toy = Yellow Kau Plushie + Springy Shoyru Toy Soft Quiggle Puzzle = Blue Quiggle Plushie + Wooden Building Blocks Super Springy Poogle = Super Blue Poogle Toy + Springy Toy Uni bear = fuzzie bear + 100% fake uni mask Food Recipes Apple Onion Rings = Green Apple + Onion Rings Asparagus = Magic Potion + Sunflower Seeds Baked Fish = Lemon and Lime Fish Pop + Organic Carrot Banana Grub = Organic Bananas + Wriggling Grub Barga Burger = Bargasaurus Steak + Prime Veggie Burger Bargjelly Sundae = Carburnujelly Sandwich + Bargil Suprise Bargil Suprise = Bargella Root + Dargil Meat BBQ Porkwich = Bread + Neopox Pizza Blopple = Spooky Jelly Brains + Baked Apple with Cream and Jam Borovan = Hot Chocolate + Asparagus Cabbage Sorbet = Vein Cabbage + Mud n Mayo Dip Caffeine bubbles = Neocola + Wine Cake Coffee = Chocopie Slice + Coffee Carburnujelly Sandwich = Carburnup Pepper + Felrum Jelly Cube Carrotberry Smash = Organic Carrot + Blueberry Snow Puff Chebu Chebu Grub = Cheeseburger + Woo Woo Grub Cheese Cookies = Vegan Cheese + Neo Crackers Cherry Neocola = Cherries + Can of Neocola Chickayo = Chicken + Mud n Mayo Dip Chicken Bread Bowl = Orange Chicken + Neowaiian Bread Chicken Roll = Spicy Wings + Hot Cakes Chocberry Pizza = Pizza + Choco-Strawberry Muffin Chococherry Suprise = Cherry Pie + Chocolate Coated Peanut Butter Chocolate Asparagus = Chocolates + Asparagus Chokito Wrap = Sausage and Cheese Roll + Chocolate Neodrops Cho Sticks = Spironut + Cheese Cone Dog = Cone-Shaped Watermelon + Chili Cheese Dog Corn Crunchies = Popcorn + Kau Kau Farm Milk Cream Roll = Strawberries and Cream baby food + Jam Pastry Cup of Hot Borovan = Hot Chocolate + Asparagus Deliwich = Bread + Deli Turkey Slices Deluxe Chocolate Chia = White Chocolate Chia + Chocolate Chia Truffle Deluxe Organic Salad = Organic Red Grapes + Flowers Dung Cake = Chewing Dung + Snow Cake Ergy Broccoli = Broccoli + Ergyfruit Fruit Loaf = Banan + Bread Fruity Seafood Delight = Boiled Sea Serpent + Strawmelon Jam Burger Frosted Doughnut = Doughnutfruit + Snowberries Fundus Fruit = Fungi Fruit + Strong Berry Fungi Pizza = Fungi Fruit + Pizza Grundo Stick Sub = Grundo Stix + Fresh Baguette Gummy Parcel = Gummy Star + Black Eyed Peas Ha Ha Grub = Ham + Woo Woo Grub Ham and Cheese Sandwich = Ham + Grilled Cheese Hot Chocolate = Hot Soup + Chocolate Milkshake Hotfish = Fish Pop + Cornupepper Iced Hamwich = Milky Moo Ice Lolly + Green Ham Jelly Doughnut Smoothie = Large Ice Creamy Jelly Smoothie + Doughnutfruit Lemon Omelette = Cracked Keno Egg + Lemwart Lemberryade = Lemint + Cherryberry Krawkade Lolly Snot = Runny Snot + Lollypop Matoast = Baby Tomatoes + Stale Bread Meatball Broth = Snowghetti and Meatball + Hot Soup Meat Stars = Lime Starfish + Pork Snout Mechabread = Mechaberries + Bread Mechadoughnut = Mechaberries + Purple Doughnut Mecha Tiger Jam and Toast = Tigersquash Mega + Mechabread Mecha Veg Toast = Mechabread + Veggie Sausage Mechagrapes = Mechabread + grapes Mec Mec Grub = Mechaberries + Woo Woo Grub Melted Delight = Crablett + Faerie Block Mellows Mint Stew = Metalicious Ice Lolly + Green Mouth Wash Mummified Jelly = Lime Jelly + Soothing Bandages Muntando Fruit = Kraku Berries + Teal Juppie Octle Salad = Grapple + Red Octopepper Pizapple Surprise = Cheese + Green Apple + Negg Plum Cheese Bread = Plum + Grilled Cheese Plum Crunch Cereal = Plum + Neo Crunch Cereal Pumpkin slice + vanilla ghost cake = Spooky Pumpkin Gateau Purple Icewich = Purple Juppie + Snow Sandwich Roast Gargamon = Roast Gargapple + Salmon Steak Sausage Wrap = Sausage + Bread Saucy Veggie Balls = Asparagus Balls + Brown Sauce Scabergy = ErgyFruit + Scabu Seawich = Tut Trout + Peachbread Solid Toast = Grapes + Mechabread Spiced Melon = Combomelon Plant + Spiced Apple Pie Spoc Spoc Grub = Spotted Pudding with Custard + Woo Woo Grub Spotted BerryBurger = Bluehamberry Burger + Spotted Hot Dog Sticky Stack = Golden Juppie + Hot Cakes Strawnella Shake = Strawberry Chia Pop + Vanilla Milkshake Stuffed Eel = Honey Blossom + Pickled Eel Stuffed Suprise = Almost Gummy Rat (Strawberry) + Chewing Dung Sweet Ham and Fruit = Muntando Fruit + Joint of Ham Swirly Juice = Swirly Pop Plant + Watermelon Juice Tagobo Potion = Botago Plant + Tagobo Plant Thorn Cookies = Thornberry + Chocolate Chip Cookie Thorn Cream Cone = Thornberry + Toffee Ice Cream Tropical Pudding = Spotted Pudding With Custard + Scabergy Twice Veggie = Green Cabbage + Leek Veggie Chicken = Chicken + Asparagus Watermelon Soup = Juicy Melon + Bottle of Water Watermelon Juice = Cone Shaped Watermelon + Juicee Wa Wa Grub = Watermelon Soup + Woo Woo Grub Negg Recipes Bomatoge = Sausage + Negg Deviled Negg = Purple Negg + Kau Kau Farm Milk Ice Chocolate Cake = Ice Negg + Chocolate Cake Negg Cream Cookie = Scrambled Rainbow Negg + Chocolate Chip Cookie Negg Stew = Yellow Negg + Blue Negg Orangetti = Orange Negg + Mummy Spaghetti Punegg = Purple Negg + Chocolate Ice Cream Rainbow Vanilla Negg = Rainbow Negg + Vanilla Milkshake Ranegg = Rainbow Negg + Chocolate Ice Cream Scrambled Rainbow Negg = Rainbow Vanilla Negg + Cinnamon Swirl Sliced Neggs = Purple Negg + Orange Negg Super Veggie Baguette = Lettuce and Tomato Baguette + Green Negg Yenegg = Yellow Negg + Chocolate Ice Cream Sand Sculpture Recipes Angular sand sculpture = Bottle of Black Sand + Bottle of Green Sand Bottle shaped sand sculpture = Bottle of Red Sand + Bottle of Blue Sand Curvy sand sculpture = Bottle of Blue Sand + Bottle of Green Sand Heart shaped sand sculpture = Bottle of Red Sand + Bottle of Black Sand Modern Sand Sculpture = Bottle of Purple Sand + Bottle of Blue Sand Rainbow Sand Sculpture = Rainbow Sand + Invisible Sand Regal Sand Sculpture = Bottle of Purple Sand + Glowing Sand Spiral Sand Sculpture = Bottle of Purple Sand + Bottle of Orange Sand Swirly sand sculpture = Bottle of Red Sand + Bottle of Green Sand Triangular sand sculpture = Bottle of Black Sand + Bottle of Blue Sand Category:Places Category:Item